1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon wafer having identification data composed of a two-dimensional code on a silicon wafer, which becomes a semiconductor substrate, and a silicon substrate of a semiconductor chip, and a production method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in semiconductor production processes, it has been required to individually manage each of silicon wafers or semiconductor chips whose circuits are formed on these silicon wafers in each process. Since a silicon wafer is hard and clear, it is not possible to print identification data such as a kind of material and a production number on this wafer. Hence, conventionally, the wafer is directly burnt by a laser for expressing an article number and the like in alphabetic characters and figures.
In addition, since a semiconductor chip obtained by dicing semiconductor circuits, which are formed on the silicon wafer, in several cm square is small, it is not possible to individually manage each semiconductor chip because of no space for describing the identification data. In this manner, it is not possible to record plenty of information such as a manufacturer's name, a production date, a kind of material, and a production number. It is because the data volume described is small if the data is expressed in the alphabetic characters and FIGS. on a silicon substrate such as a silicon wafer and a semiconductor chip.